Tapestry tentative title may change
by ceirdwenfc
Summary: Billy McClarren & Fiona Parson manage to finish up at Hogwarts & meet years later at the Leaky Cauldron.The name Billy McClarren is from thanfiction & is used with his permission.In canon,Billy is the unnamed Ravenclaw trying out for Harry's team in HBP


Fiona ran down the corridor. Strands of hair whipped out of her elastic, slapping her in the face. She impatiently brushed it aside, but it stubbornly fell back in her eyes. She was panting and she slowed, her rucksack feeling heavier. She didn't know how much farther she could run carrying it. She considered tossing it aside. Perhaps she could hide it. She stopped short to look around at her new location. She could hear the heavy breathing of the Carrows as they came closer.

She turned her head, glimpsing something out of the corner of her eye –the tapestry on the wall-- but before she could see it clearly, she was grabbed from behind and heaved backwards through the tapestry, one arm around her waist, one hand on her mouth, cutting off her cry. There was a muffled moan from her and the hand clamped tighter over her face.

She thought she would begin to cry. She smelled the sweat from his own exertion in addition to grass and onions. _Didn't they have onions in the stew at lunch?_ She was pulled closer to the boy, her back against his chest and she could feel his warm breath in her ear. "Shh. It's all right, Fiona. We're hidden behind the tapestry."

She recognized Billy McClarren's voice immediately and her body relaxed against him with a silent sigh. He didn't remove his hand, but he did loosen his grip on her waist.

"Carrow?" he asked in the same whisper.

She nodded her head, staring at the back of the tapestry, her eyes widening, shoulders tensing each time the woven hanging fluttered. She was scared. She had already been _Cruciated_ twice this week and whatever it was they hit her with when she ran away just now hurt like hell. She shifted and rubbed her hip.

Billy kept his hand over her mouth for now. He wasn't much older, but he _was_ in the DA and he was a lot braver than she was. Despite that, she could still feel his heart pounding out its drumbeat against her back. He had rested his head lightly against hers and they both listened past the tapestry into the corridor.

There were definite noises and growls of disappointment. The tapestry moved inward, and Fiona took an involuntary step back. Billy held his place, but let her move closer to him. "It's okay," he whispered gently. He withdrew his hand from her mouth, but kept his arm across her collarbone and rested his hand on her shoulder. He began to stroke her cheek, absentmindedly, but with a comforting familiarity. She nodded in agreement, and he continued reassuring her. "They'll go soon. They won't remember that the tapestry hides this passage. It's all right," he murmured. "It's going to be all right."

Fiona wasn't sure if he was speaking more for her benefit or for his own; to keep himself calm; collected. They stood this way for what seemed like forever. The small space they were in smelled musty and combined with their sweat from the chase and her empty stomach, she was beginning to feel weak-kneed, wondering when Billy thought they could go back to their respective common rooms.

"Inspections!" she suddenly called out. It was a hushed exclamation, but Billy still closed his hand over her mouth once more with a hiss, his lips against her ear.

"Shh!"

"Sorry. I'm sorry," she stammered against his palm, tears beginning in the corners of her eyes. She looked into his eyes and he removed his hand. She was tall for twelve, and he was still taller. Still, she could see the fright in his eyes. He had also been _Cruciated_ more than once this week, and the idea of another cursing was probably not one that he was looking forward to. "I'm sorry. Do you think they'll have inspections?"

He shrugged.

"They'll notice that we're not there."

He didn't say anything, but looked past her at the back of the tapestry, seeming to listen. Fiona listened also. It was quiet now. They exchanged a look and then Billy moved forward, leaning in to listen again, and pulling the tapestry aside, but only a bit, peering out into the corridor.

She practically walked into him as she peeped over his shoulder.

Empty.

She let out the breath she had held. He took her hand and pulled her into the corridor, going back to drag their rucksacks. His wand was already in his hand and he touched the tip of it to the top of her head.

She felt the Disillusionment spell wash over her like an egg breaking. Billy smiled kindly and squeezed her hand that he still held. "Go on," he said. "I'll stay here a bit longer and make sure no one goes after you. You can reverse the spell when you get back to Gryffindor Tower. Has Professor Flitwick taught you the reversal yet?"

Fiona nodded, not wanting to let go of his hand, but Billy gave her a little push.

"But what about you?"

"Your tower's farther than mine. You go first. I'll go when you're out of sight and safe."

He nodded at her, and she swung the rucksack onto her back, sliding her arms through. She began to walk away in the direction he indicated, but stopped suddenly, rushing back to him.

She threw her arms around his neck, kissing him sloppily on the cheek. "Thank you," she said with a quiet laugh.

He shrugged with a smile, and she added, "Take care of yourself, yeah?"

He nodded and watched her walk away. She only turned back once to see him staring after her and it was then that he looked away.


End file.
